<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song from the Past, A Song for the Future by SamiraHeaven93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464282">A Song from the Past, A Song for the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraHeaven93/pseuds/SamiraHeaven93'>SamiraHeaven93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Florian Triangle, Gen, Ghosts, Loneliness, missing nakama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraHeaven93/pseuds/SamiraHeaven93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brook was drifting alone in the Florian Triangle, But was he really alone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Song from the Past, A Song for the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just got hit by some Brook feels and wanted to write a little something. I came up with this scene a long time ago, but I have never told it from Brooks point of view. I like how this turned out.</p>
<p>Enjoy, but beware of potential feels</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thick fog and the soft crushing of the waves around his ship. An occasional ghost ship passing barely close enough for him to make it out in the mist, bare of any living soul. This and the sound of his footsteps and violin were all that surrounded him in the last thirty years. Or was it more already?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes Brook had the feeling he wasn’t alone, that his friends were still with him. He could feel them around him, hear their voices, their laugh and their music, even without using the dial.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it always turned out to be just a dream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes he let his soul leave what was left of his body. Doing this always felt weirdly freezing but also warm and comforting, like he was closer to his late crew. He had hoped he would encounter someone that could help him out of this dreary place, but all he had ever come across were forlorn ships. Ancient ships. Broken, lost and long forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was alone. A lonely soul. Lost and forgotten himself. Maybe Laboon was still waiting for them? This was his only hope, the only reason he didn’t gave up ten or twenty years ago. Laboon and the song the whale loved so much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Umikaze kimakaze namiwakase</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sora nya wa o kaku, tori no uta”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a song so old no one remembered where it originated from. Every pirate knew it. Every crew sang it. A song of freedom. A song to celebrate and a song to cheer! A song to remember and a song to mourn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the perfect song for a pirate. Sometimes Brook wondered if it was still sung on ships around the world, but how could it not? Old pirates sang it and apprentices learned it. This song will live on for as long as there would be pirates sailing the seas, no, for as long as there were people on this planet. It was like the calling of the ocean, it spoke to the very soul of the people listening to it and singing it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The old pirate had heard it for the first time as a child himself, sung by a pirate crew staying in his home town. Hearing it this very first time had sparked something in him and had led him to eventually leave his old life behind and become a pirate. To sail the seas and feel the freedom promised by the notes of this one special song.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DON to icchou utao, funade no uta </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kinpa-ginpa no shibuki ni kaete </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brook halted in his playing and turned around. He had heard something. Something other then the usual noises of the Florian Triangle. Something he hadn’t heard in so so long. Crying! Was it just his imagination? No, there was it again! It almost sounded like the weeping of a child.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A child alone in this sea? No, that was impossible! Maybe he would finally be able to leave this lonely place? And even if not, he was a Rumbar pirate, he couldn’t stand by and let a child cry!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His soul left his body once again and floated in the direction he could still hear the crying come from. It got louder and he soon saw a small dinghy drifting forlornly through the mist. A single small figure was sitting in it and crying heartbreakingly. A child, just as lost and alone as he himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yohohoho! Hallo child!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The child, he now noticed it was a little girl, looked up and shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m sorry. Yohoho.” Brook came a bit closer and tried to smile, but he wasn’t sure if she could even see it in this form. “I know I look scary, but I’m friendly. Here, let me sing for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warera kaizoku, umi watteku </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nami o makura ni, negura wa fune yo </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little girl rubber her eyes and sniffled a few more times, but relaxed slightly and looked at him with wide blue eyes. Eyes like the ocean on a sunny day. Oh how much he missed the sun!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ghost was scaring her, but she knew the song he was singing. She had heard it so many times, that she knew the words by heart. It comforted her and made her smile a little at the ghost. The girl watched him floating around to the melody.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, slowly, one after an other, there appeared shadows around them, people, and she could barely hear instruments playing and more voices joining in to the song.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Come child, sing with us! Sing with us and smile!”</em> And she sang...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Te o furu kage ni, mou aenai yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nani o kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brook closed his eyes and smiled when he heard the child sing along with him. It was like he was hearing his friends sing and play along with them too, even though it was impossible. Whenever he played this song he felt like they were there with him. The dial kept reminding him of their voices, but sometimes he thought he could feel them sing with him even without it. They were still there with him for as long as he kept singing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so he did. He sang and repeated the song over and over, sometimes more cheerful, sometimes a bit slower. He sang until the little girl had worn herself out and had fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even after that he kept singing. Maybe the music would attract an other ship. He didn’t hope to be saved himself, but the child was still so young, her whole life still before her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, the child was gone. Brook was alone again, waiting for his turn to be finally able to leave the misty waters of the Florian Triangle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually managed to write something short! Yay!<br/>The next chapters of Hidden Gold and Children Of the Sea are already partially written, so expect some new stuff there “soon” too. And my “soon” definitely mean a shorter period of time as Odas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>